Scream 6
by Number Ten
Summary: This is my idea of what Scream 6 would look like.


(Open in a quiet little house with a swing on the front and a bunch of toys on the lawn and Halloween decorations all over the house. Fade into the house and we see a girl, KATELYN lighting up the pumpkin with typical pumpkin carving attire around it newspapers, knives etc. and the one kid in pajamas, BEN, around it)

KATELYN

You guys did a good job on this pumpkin, he looks generally ... (turns the pumpkin towards the kid) scary!

(BEN giggles and he begins sucking his thumb and clinging to a blue blanket)

KATELYN

(Teasing him) you know if you suck your thumb too hard it'll fall off and the monster under your bed will eat it. He loves little boy thumbs. He loves to cook them and eat 'em with a side of toe nails and eyeballs. (Giggling as BEN puts his hand over his ears in fright) Come on, I promised your parents you'd both be in bed by 8:00. Let's clean up the pumpkin's guts.

(She and BEN begin straightening up but the heap of pumpkin guts is missing)

KATELYN

What the... (Remembering BEN's around) Fudge. Where are the pumpkin guts? They can't just get up and walk away.

(BEN takes his thumb out of his mouth and peers under the table and screams. JOSEPH is lying under the table with all the pumpkin guts all over him and a knife next to him)

JOSEPH

Call a doctor; I've been gutted by a monster!

(BEN screams and carries on while KATELYN laughs and grabs the knife from JOSEPH's side)

KATELYN

Pumpkin guts coming out of the stomach, a true classic! Good job Joseph! (Scoops up a wailing BEN) It's okay Ben, it's just a joke. Come on you two, upstairs.

(The two kids scrambled up the stairs and KATELYN follows them until the top of the stairs when her phone rings with classic Halloween music)

KATELYN

Yeah what do want?

VOICE

Hello? Who's this?

KATELYN

Bill Clinton, who are you asking for? (She's walking down the hall and grabbing the pumpkin as she holds the phone under her chin)

VOICE

Does it matter, anyway what's your name?

KATELYN

F*** off you creep, by the way I have a boyfriend that can surely kick your sorry a**. How the hell did you even get my number?

VOICE

Does it really matter after all? What are you wearing?

KATELYN

F*** off again you creeper, I have a boyfriend and when he finds you...

(KATELYN comes out onto the front porch with the pumpkin)

VOICE

I wouldn't be so sure after all I could be anywhere right now... really scary pumpkin by the way.

(KATELYN stops short and looks behind her out into the front yard; we see some bushes rustle slightly and crickets chirp but nothing)

KATELYN

Look, whoever you are, f-off. I can call the cops on your sorry...

VOICE

A**, Sorry sweetheart but I know everything about you and I'm sure glad you decided to babysit tonight...now I'd like to ask you...

KATELYN

(Swallows hard) what do you want?

VOICE

(Not in the phone anymore) A good time, with... (We turn and see a Ghost face costume standing in the doorway, KATELYN screams and drop her phone. Guy pulls off his mask and we hear laughing through the ghost faced simulator as he reveals to be SEAN, KATELYN's boyfriend)

SEAN

(Holds up his phone, being on the Ghost face app) A good time with Katelyn Meeks

KATELYN

You a**hole (goes up and begins smacking him into the house and knees him in the groin) How could... you?

SEAN

(Between the punches) hey, hey, take it easy Kate; it's just a little... (Holds up app again) Halloween Fun (Laughs in the app).

KATELYN

(Heading up the stairs) Well, this freaky character is NOT funny, you moron and he belongs in hell with any other guys who ever portrayed this creep.

(KATELYN turns the upstairs corner and we still hear her voice)

SEAN

Come on, Kate. Ghostface is iconic in this town, (Holds up app) he's the face of fear. Father of Death, all stabbing deaths. Even the cops now refer to any stabbing homicide as a "Ghostface Case" He's the scariest thing to walk in the town of Woodsboro (BEN screams from his room) Told ya!

(BEN comes out to KATELYN)

KATELYN

(Picking BEN up) Shhhhh, Shhhhh. Shhhhh! Its okay Ben, this is my goofy boyfriend, Sean. He's just being silly see (holds up the mask to him)

(BEN screams and flings the mask to the ground)

SEAN

Whoa, kid it's just a mask look... (Picks the mask up) See? Nothing to be scared of. Here? (Tries to hand the mask to him but BEN hides more into KATELYN) Sheesh, kid Halloween's really got you spooked huh?

BEN

(Mumbling) Monster

KATELYN

What?

BEN

(While sucking his thumb) Monster...in the closet... He...Help

KATELYN

There are no such things as monsters Ben; I was messing with you okay?

BEN

NO! There is one... in the closet... (Using gestures to describe him) He's this big and...and has t-three eyes and is white and black. Like that! (Points to mask)

KATELYN

Okay how about this, I have Sean take that mask away, you brush your teeth and then I'll read you and Joseph a bedtime story okay?

BEN

Okay, but will you check the closet too?

KATELYN

Okay fine, but clean your teeth first. I'll be in in a minute (Let's BEN down and he exits)

(We see SEAN at the end of the hall, searching through KATELYN's purse on a table with a home phone, she walks up to him and slams her hand over his)

KATELYN

Buzz off, there's nothing (Grabs her bag from him) for you to...

(SEAN holds up a condom)

SEAN

Really? Didn't expect to get some action tonight did ya?

KATELYN

(Tries to grab it) Give me that you a**hole and keep your voice down.

SEAN

Oh my gawd, Katelyn Reeks wants to sleep with me, in the master be... (KATELYN slaps a hand over his mouth and grabs the condom from him)

KATELYN

Shut up and behave or I...

SEAN

or you what won't lose your virgini...

KATELYN

I SAID shut up! There's a six year old and a five year old in there. Keep it PG. Go down stairs before I beat you to the ground

SEAN

Big talk from a virgin who wants...

(KATELYN slaps him across the face)

KATELYN

I can't believe I ever started dating you.

SEAN

(Trying to get cozy with her) Believe it... (Kisses her neck)

KATELYN

(Pushing him away) LOOK, Mr. Horny go downstairs and keep your mouth shut so I can put these kids to bed and then I can beat you're a**

SEAN

OOOOHHHH!

KATELYN

(Slaps him again) Shut off your perverted mouth and mind. I thought humans had filters, now get downstairs!

SEAN: Who said I was human... (Holds up voice app) I could be the boyfriend from hell like you said.

KATELYN

(trying not to smile) I only say that because it's the truth.

SEAN

I'm shaking in my pants! (KATELYN slaps him again)

KATELYN

Do I have to kill you to shut up?

SEAN

Even then (uses app) I'll come back to haunt you when I didn't take your vir...

(KATELYN grabs his phone and pockets it and practically shoves him down the stairs)

KATELYN

Shut up and go downstairs or I will push you down the stairs. Now if you'll excuse me I have a freaked out five year old and a six year who'll love to learn your language to put to bed if you haven't scared the crap out of them already.

(SEAN holds up her wallet, and she tries to grab it but he holds it out of her reach as he moves around from the stairs and opens it, he looks surprised)

SEAN

Who's this? (He pulls a picture, close up of the picture who is in fact RANDY MEEKS and KATELYN continues to try and grab for the picture)

KATELYN

None of your business (struggling with him) give me that!

SEAN

(Acting sad) Wow, I-I'm being cheated on and by a virgin too. Oh, what a wound to the old heart string.

KATELYN

You don't have a heart a**hole (manages to grab her wallet but not the picture)

SEAN

(Still holding the picture out of her reach) I think we should see other people but I've barely seen you anyways so...

KATELYN

He's my cousin you a-hole

SEAN

(Still acting) Oh I'm sure you carry all the guys you date around in your wallet, no wait the guys who you cheat on me with

KATELYN

(Finally grabs the photo) Shut your pitiful mouth, it's my cousin in this picture I carry it around because I choose to.

SEAN

Oh the agony! Cheated on...

KATELYN

SHUT THE HELL UP! (She slaps her hand on his mouth and then kisses him and then pulls back) Will that settle your horny behaviour?

(SEAN breathes and then smirks)

SEAN

Just what I needed but it still doesn't explain this guy in your wallet

KATELYN

(Slaps him) you a** hole, this is Randy, my cousin (leans away from SEAN) He's dead. He's been dead for 17 years. He was... (Pause, this is clearly hard for her) he was stabbed, murdered in cold blood by freak psychotic mother who sought revenge against her mama's boy son. He said a few words and next thing they saw was his guts and blood flowing from the van he had been slashed in... He was only 19. (Getting flustered) And you know what she was wearing... (Kicks the mask on the floor) THIS (Close to tears and then leans against the back wall sobbing)

SEAN

(Runs up to her and wraps her in his arms) Shhhhh, Shhhhh, I-I'm sorry I had now idea; if I had I wouldn't have...

KATELYN

Its okay, his friend, that writer, Sydney Prescott blasted her F***** brains out and more. (Gives him a small smile of satisfaction)

(SEAN continues to cradle her and even BEN comes to join them and tries to hug KATELYN)

BEN

(Softly) Don't cry Katey

(KATELYN smiles and accepts BEN's hug and pulls herself together and stands up)

KATELYN

Okay, I think you've had enough drama from me and Sean. Time for bed

BEN

Can you read us a book first and check for monsters?

KATELYN

(Grabbing his hand) Okays, as long as Sean is quiet and leaves you two alone and you and Joseph are quiet with no complaints to your parents about the language. Got it?

BEN

Okay, (Yells as he goes into) Joseph get into bed, Katelyn said so and I get to pick the story!

(The couple laughs and KATELYN kisses SEAN on the cheek)

KATELYN

Okay, go downstairs and pop in a movie... something scary in honour of Randy. There's popcorn in the cupboard and beer in the fridge (moves toward the door smiling) just be patient and I'll be down in a minute.

SEAN

Alright (goes toward the stairs) Can I expect some... you know (goes in to kiss her and voice gets softer, KATELYN leans in too) some action from the... (Lips about to touch and KATELYN slaps his face)

KATELYN

No you pervert!

SEAN

Fine, it's a deal (walks down the stairs with the mask and Katelyn walks into the boys' room)

(Camera follows SEAN down the stairs. Exterior shot of the house again and audience sees SEAN as he pops in Friday the 13th as he lights some candles and sorts out the snacks. He tosses his phone on the side table before going into the kitchen. He shuts some popcorn in microwave and sets it for two minutes)

SEAN

(Calling up the stairs) Kate, where are the beers?

KATELYN

(Shot of her reading to the boys) Uh...

JOSEPH

Liquor cooler in the basement!

(KATELYN shoots JOSEPH a look and he giggles)

SEAN

Thanks little guy!

(Counting down in the microwave as SEAN disappears into the basement. Cut back up to KATELYN who is tucking the boys in for the night?)

KATELYN

Good night guys

BEN

Wait! Check the closet for monsters!

KATELYN

There are no monsters in the closet Ben. Trust my word. If you two need anything just holler okay (shuts the light off and walks into the hall) Good night

JOSEPH

(Settling in) Good night.

BEN

(Peeking out from under the covers) Good bye.

(KATELYN slowly walks down the hall, shutting the bathroom light off and putting her purse back together. She pauses staring at the picture of RANDY for a moment)

(RANDY's horror movie rules echo in the hall followed by "there are no rules this time" said by a grizzly voice)

KATELYN

Don't worry cuz, if someone does come around on a massacre, I'll kick them in the balls in honour of you.

(Phone rings in the hall, KATELYN answers it)

KATELYN

Jordon residence, can I help you?

VOICE

So certain that you can kick me in the balls Huh? You sure talk tough...

KATELYN

(Confused) I'm sorry who's this?

VOICE

The last person you'll ever see alive... (KATELYN searches around her and swallows hard) You should know what I look like, it was the last face your cousin saw too before I slit him up so hard that you could see his lungs

KATELYN

F*** off, that's not funny. Whoever you are get a life...

VOICE

How can I? When I'm gonna end yours...Katelyn Meeks

(KATELYN slams the phone on the receiver and runs down the stairs)

KATELYN

Sean?! Sean where are you?

(We enter the living room and the candles are lit and the movie is playing but no SEAN. We hear the microwave beep. KATELYN slowly walks into the kitchen and pulls the bag from the microwave but drops it from the heat)

KATELYN

Ow! (She leans down to pick up the bag and we hear a distant smashing, like from a beer bottle. She grabs a kitchen knife) Sean? Are you okay? (Approaches the stairs to the basement) Sean, seriously answer me! (She stops at the top of the stairs and switches on the light and ever so slowly walks down the stairs)

(The BASEMENT is unfinished, paint cans, brushes, tarps etc. all around and the audience sees some shattered beer bottles in the middle of the floor)

KATELYN

Sean? Sean seriously this is not funny! (Walks, armed, over a tarp and toward the shattered mess) Sean! Show yourself, the game is over. It's not funny. (Takes a deep breath) If you don't come out this instant, I will break up with you for good. You hear that? No more, no sex, nothing!

(She hears a weird noise and races up the stairs and slams the door. She pants and clutching the knife she proceeds towards the weird noise. We walk down the hall with her into the living room and the noise is SEAN's phone vibrating on the table. We get a close-up of the phone and its KATELYN's number. She searches herself and then shakily answers the phone)

KATELYN

H-Hello?

VOICE

Not so tough anymore are you? That's the thing about you kids, you act tough until it gets too serious and you run away like effing little cowards.

KATELYN

What do you want? (Runs to the front door and locks it and checks the front window)

VOICE

What's with you victims? You always assume that the scary voice on the end of the line wants something from you. Honestly, we only want to have a little fun, nothing else...

KATELYN

(In tears) P-please, leave Sean alone don't touch him. I'll play your stupid game just don't touch him...please

VOICE

What makes you think I want to play a game?

KATELYN

(Panicking) No! No! No! T-That's how it works, you threaten me and I-I have to answer questions about scary movies to save our lives. Those are the rules!

VOICE

F*** the rules sweetheart... I'm not what you think I am. (KATELYN is hyperventilating and leaning against the door in a flurry of anxiety) It's a new era and this time...there are no rules.

KATELYN

(Yelling and then getting softer, pleading) No! No! No...no! Please...!

VOICE

What's the matter? No longer thinking you can kick me in the balls? Tell you what... look at the TV...

(Ever so slowly, KATELYN gets up from the floor and crawls to the living room)

KATELYN

O-o-okay I'm there, what's the question

VOICE

(We see a rather violent scene on screen) It's not really a question, more of a pointing out...you see the killing right there?

KATELYN

Y-yes

VOICE

(As a scream on screen happens) ...I just did that to Sean...

KATELYN: NO! (Sobbing and curling up in fetal position on the floor, the phone falls from her hand and slides across the floor) (YELLING at the phone) YOU'RE AN F****** MONSTER!

VOICE

(On speaker phone) I'm not a monster sweetheart. You want a monster; you should've listened to that little brat when something was in the closet...

(KATELYN grabs the phone and runs upstairs to the boys' room and wrenches open the closet and searches it. BEN and JOSEPH are slightly groggy and confused)

KATELYN

You're a liar. An effing liar!

VOICE

You definitely not Randy's cousin, a knowledgeable person would want to know which closet I'm in...

(A door slams shut downstairs and KATELYN screams and barricades the door upstairs, shutting the three of them in)

VOICE

You have no idea how simple it'll be to get to you three. You're making this too easy. At least Sean put up a fight in the end. You and your cousin Randy make things so easy for us. You're oblivious and so gullible to what's really going on here

KATELYN

WHAT DO YOU WANT?! PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE! THEY'RE JUST KIDS! My gawd you're twisted.

VOICE

The only thing that's gonna be twisted is your insides on the front porch, what a decoration! And your liver lit up in the pumpkin instead.

KATELYN

(Sobbing and pleading) GO TO HELL!

VOICE

Where do you think I come from? You said so yourself...

(KATELYN slams the phone down and tries to barricade the door with a dresser, BEN and JOSEPH hide together on the top bunk of their bed)

KATELYN

It's gonna be okay guys just stay there o-okay?

VOICE (Still on the phone)

Do you really think that's gonna stop me? Huh?

KATELYN

Do you worse you F****** monster! I can't kick you in the balls because you have none! You got that? DO YOUR WORST!

VOICE

Gladly... (Hangs up)

(Silence. KATELYN is still shaking with fear and the boys are crying. KATELYN kicks the phone but nothing happens. She slowly picks it up and puts her ear to it)

KATELYN

H-Hello? (Silence she checks the phone and the battery's dead) Damn it! (She stares at the door for a long time before sighing)

(KATELYN grips her knife tightly and there is a pause and she slowly starts moving the dresser)

KATELYN

Okay you two, into the closet (The boys shake their heads but KATELYN insists) come on, it's safer in there than out here. (She helps the boys climb down and into the closet) You need to be dead quiet. I mean it okay and... (She grabs a baseball bat and hands it to JOSEPH) use this for protection. Do not move from here! Got it? I'm gonna get some help and if I can but I'm gonna slit that B******'s throat if I can. Okay?

(The boys nod their heads and she shuts the door. Every so slightly she opens the door, we see her knife enter the hallway and ever so slowly she inches down the hall against the wall. The slightest sound sets her off but when she reaches the stairs she stops. She takes something from her purse and tossed it down the stairs. It bumps around and sounds like she's walking down the stairs. She waits for something to happen but when nothing does she takes the stairs one at a time. When she reaches the bottom step, the audience sees a message written in blood. Come, dear. It'll be easier for you than it was for Sean. KATELYN keeps her knife up high and goes for the front door. There is another message saying You asked for it... and we hear a car engine rev up and the squealing of the tires. KATELYN runs for the stairs just as her car crashes through the front door. Car alarm begins to wail loudly as she continues to run for the boys' room but then runs for the back bedroom. She slides underneath the bed and dials 911)

OPERATOR

911 what's your emergency?

KATELYN

There's a F****** killer in the houses. 183 Gladstone Drive. There's been one victim already and there are children in the house. Please... hurry

OPERATOR

Don't worry ma 'me the police are... (Line goes dead)

KATELYN

Hello?! (Hears loud footsteps walking up the stairs and is crying)

(She is silent as doors smash around down the hall, sounding like the killer is searching for her. We hear her panting quietly. From her perspective we see black boots stand in the doorway. All of a sudden the phone begins to ring. KATELYN fumbles to keep it quiet but sinks even further under the bed. She looks back and sees the boots are gone. She sucks in a breath and turns to her other side and Ghost Face's head is next to her. She screams and punches him in the face and stabs him. She crawls out the other end of the bed. When she stands up, Ghost Face is still struggling to get his head out and she bolts for the hall. She throws the table down and runs down the stairs. The audience sees a wreckage of a car halfway in the house. Ghost Face is at the top of the stairs and Katelyn jumps over the railing and hits the floor to run. We see the candles are out and the movie is static. She runs to the kitchen and falls. She's tripped over SEAN's body; she screams and tries to get up. Just as she stands, Ghost Face grabs her and stabs her. He continues to stab her off screen until just as she dies; GHOST FACE comes back into frame, splattered in blood. KATELYN's body is lifeless and GHOST FACE holds up her phone and speaks into it)

GHOST FACE

Like I said...you had no chance to survive. Just like your f****** cousin... (He tosses the phone on the lifeless couple. Silence)

(Meanwhile, upstairs the boys are slowly coming out of the closet, armed with a bat and NERF gun. BEN is crying and JOSEPH steps over their ransacked room. BEN tries to head for the door)

JOSEPH

No! Dumbo, she said to stay here!

BEN

It's quiet that means she got him. I-I need b-blankie anyways.

(We follow BEN slowly down the hall until we see a shadow on the stairs. BEN screams and runs back into the room and slams the door. Both of them clamber up the bunk bed and hide under the covers. (Beat)

(There is silence again until the door creaks open so slowly. The boys' muffled breathing is panicky and there are slow footsteps until the stop. The audience is under the blanket and the back hall light cast a shadow on the covers. BEN's hand slowly reaches up and peeks. We see GHOST FACE between the bars and the boys scream. GHOST FACE puts a finger to his lips and the boys fall quiet. Every so slowly, GHOST FACE lifts his hand and gives BEN his blanket and then turns to leave.

GHOST FACE

(As he is shutting the door) I'm not a monster kid...I'm much, much worse

(Door shuts and Title card)

(Wake up on a new day and a screaming ringtone as AMY BRIDGER-PRESCOTT groggily picks up her phone)

AMY

Hello? (As she talks she gets out of bed and begins getting ready for school. Her room is a typical teenager's room with posters, pictures, a desk etc.) Oh hey, how are you? Oh no, I haven't heard! No way! You're kidding? Last night? Yikes! Are the boys okay? Are there any suspects? (She walks into the hall and a picture of SYDNEY, AMY, HALEY and MICHAEL on a table in the hall) (AMY now stands outside the bathroom door talking) Yeah I did have chemistry with them. You serious, right through the front door...Yeah, I did baby-sit them like last weekend. Okay I've gotta go but tell me more when you hear... okay Channel 6. Alright, cool Bye.

(AMY hangs up and puts her phone on the bathroom counter before cranking her music up and hopping in the shower. Cut to exterior shot of SIDNEY's house. It's a typical suburban house with a tree out front with some rope hanging down for swinging. Cut back to after she's combing her hair and leaving the bathroom. She walks into a light pink nursery full of stuffed animals, pictures and a crib with a mobile. AMY walks over to the crib)

AMY

(Soft voice) Good morning Missy (She lifts a 6-7 month old baby, HALEY MAUREEN PRESCOTT, from her crib and bounces her on her hip. AMY reaches into the crib and pulls out her soft blanket that HALEY starts sucking on. AMY starts carrying her out of the room and down a stair case into the kitchen. She places HALEY in highchair and grabs some cereal from a cupboard and serves HALEY before herself. She puts her bowl down and picks up the newspaper and sits down to open the crossword puzzle) 6 down another word for mass slaughtering. How appropriate Haley huh. (HALEY is babbling and chewing on the cereal. SIDNEY PRESCOTT enters the room in work clothes. She's grown a bit older but still remains the same in appearance. She appears to be looking for something and is flustered)

AMY

Morning

SIDNEY

(Distracted) Morning, Amy have you seen my notes on media violence on the human psyche.

AMY

No, not recently

SIDNEY

Well, I need them, I have to meet with my editor today and he needs my first thirteen chapters

AMY

Thirteen, what an ominous number! Why do you have to write about the human mind anyways? It's so boring, why can't you write mysteries or a murderer who strangles people and wears a cloth like Elephant man...

SIDNEY

Because as I've told you before, that is my life and you know... (Distracted again) Oh darn it! Where are they?

AMY

16 down, a four letter word for forced projectile entry

SIDNEY

Can you help me first? I know I left them on the table last night before I went out...And they were gone when I came back...

AMY

(Looks under the table) They were there when I fed Haley and... (She reaches down and pulls up some papers up covered in purple gunk) Uh here they are, Haley added her own notes. (Smiles awkwardly and holds up the smear like a psychologist would) what do you see in this ink blob. Something in the human psyche. (HALEY giggles from her high chair and throws some of the cereal onto the floor)

SIDNEY

Very funny (snatches the notes up and tries to read them and then sighs)

(MICHAEL walks down the stairs and enters the kitchen. He is a typical kind of guy, well-built, strong with a rugged face and a shy smile. He's dressed in a business suit and carries a brief case)

MICHAEL

(HALEY babbles when he comes in and leans toward her) How is my baby girl this morning? (Kisses her head)

AMY

Morning Uncle Michael

MICHAEL

Morning, Amelia. What's going on at school today?

AMY

Not much, but this is gonna be everywhere. The talk of the change room and more... check it out!

(She hits the button and a small TV on the counter turns on to the news station. We see a female reporter in front of the house with the car still in the front door. SIDNEY leans against the counter with a cup of coffee)

REPORTER

The Jordan family came home last night to find the car of their babysitter in their front door. Inside, there were Bloody messages and the mangled bodies of Katelyn Meeks and Sean Santiago. Each was stabbed almost thirty five times each with what would appear to be a large butcher's knife. Police are calling the double homicide a regular "Ghost Face case''. The only witnesses were six year old Joseph Jordan and five year old Ben Jordan, who are at this point unable to comment. Sheriff and police are working on the ongoing investigation... (TV shuts off)

(SIDNEY sighs anxiously, leans against the counter and runs her hand through her hair. MICHAEL leans against her and kisses her head and she meets his lips)

MICHAEL

I've got two meetings this afternoon, so I'll be home late. Hold some dinner for me won't you?

SIDNEY

Of course (Kisses him)

AMY

Can you also pick up Haley's Halloween costume from the store? Aunt Sidney ordered it a week ago and it should be in.

MICHAEL

Sure, what am I looking for?

AMY

What else? A fairy princess it's her first Halloween and I think she should wear what she is (Tickles Haley under the chin and she squeals)

SIDNEY

Okay and Amy, Mrs. Monty called and she can't take Haley until five today, can you pick her after school? I have meetings with publishers until four.

AMY

Alright

MICHAEL

(Preparing to leave, picking up his coat) Okay, I've got to go (Kisses SIDNEY) Bye

SIDNEY

Bye

AMY

Bye

(HALEY babbles some sort of goodbye and MICHAEL leaves. AMY flicks the TV on for the news but SIDNEY turns it off again)

AMY

What? Hey I want to hear this...!

SIDNEY

(Stressed out and drained) Amy...Don't...just (Walks into the living room and lies on the couch)

(Haley babbles as AMY walks upstairs and looks at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She scrubs her teeth and then spits out some blood into the sink. She pauses and then walks into her bedroom and grabs something from the closet. She stands in the mirror for moment and then pulls a colourful version of GHOST FACE over her head. She pauses and then sighs and whips the mask off. She tosses it down, grabs her backpack and walks out, grabbing her phone from the hall on her way. She picks up her phone from the table and picks up HALEY. SIDNEY is still lying on the couch with her hands over her eyes and we hear inside of her mind, a heartbeat and a low gravelly voice)

SIDNEY

What?

AMY

I said should I give Haley a bath this morning or wait until later

SIDNEY

(Really dizzy) Huh? Uh later...later

AMY

Are you okay Aunt Sidney?

SIDNEY

(half-asleep) Uh?

AMY

Are you okay?

SIDNEY

Uh? Yeah, I...didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm sore

AMY

Should you see the doctor? Should you be driving around?

SIDNEY

No, No, I'll -I'll be fine I'll sleep a bit before I... (Drifts off)

(AMY walks over and covers SIDNEY with a blanket and takes HALEY upstairs. We see an exterior shot of the house and a few kids run down the street and back to SIDNEY who rolls uncomfortably in her sleep. AMY re-enters the scene with a dressed HALEY and a diaper bag, takes a look at a sleeping SIDNEY before going out to the house and into the garage to grab the stroller, we see a boy running up the driveway. It's JASON FREEMAN, AMY's best friend. He's kind of like RANDY MEEKS, a film buff and a bit skinny, with a crush on AMY. He carries his backpack and a camera around his neck)

JASON

AMY! Am! (Reaches her) Hey, Am

AMY

(Putting HALEY in the stroller) Hey Jason, how's it going?

JASON

Going? Have you seen the news? (They walk down the driveway and along the street as they talk) It's another "Ghostface case"! Two kids, parents are out on the town, left with the kids, a scary movie playing, a double murder, stabs to the chest with a knife and others. Don't you get it?

AMY

No what is it?

JASON

Helloooooo?! Am I talking to the daughter of Roman Bridger? The "killer" director of Stab 3 and sole inspiration for Stab 4, aren't I? (Amy glares at him) Sorry, it's the conclusion Am! The finale, the ending chapter of a 6-part story of a massacre!

(AMY looks at him bewildered and confused and continues on. JASON runs to catch up with her)

Yes, rare in any movie series but the ending is the best it's ever been. Takes a more psychotic/Shining look at it this time but trying to maintain the blood and gore the audience wants. It's f****** exciting!

AMY

Shhhhh, not in front of Haley! Okay Spielberg, what makes you so sure it's a Ghost Face killing or even the ending of a 6-part series? A) They have no suspects; B) Stabbing homicides are common, it doesn't mean it's a Ghost Face stabbing and C) (slugs him) you watch too many movies. Now can we please drop the subject? (She walks on ahead of him)

JASON

(Rubbing his sore shoulder) Hey Am I didn't mean to stab that wound again, I mean it's not your fault your dad was the result of a violent rape and then he tried to find his mother and then got someone to kill her and then went nuts later on to kill... (AMY slugs him again)

AMY

Can you not talk about that man who I have to call my father?

JASON

Fine, (Turns his attention to HALEY) How old is she again?

AMY

Seven months and counting

JASON

Perfect, (starts snapping pictures from various angles). Come on baby show me that sweet smile!

(HALEY looks a little stunned and then smiles and giggles)

AMY

Okay, explain why you're blinding her?

JASON

I have a photo project to do and she is the subject. "Subjects of Suburban Life in Woodsboro"

(They continue down the street until the stop in front of a house)

AMY

O-kay (biting her lip). Well take the snaps because she has to go.

(She scoops up HALEY and walks up the path to a quaint house while JASON continues to snap photos and rings the doorbell. MRS. MONTY opens the door)

MRS. MONTY

Oh hello Amy! How are you dear? And how is Miss Haley this morning?

AMY

She's fine isn't she? (Two girls come running up to the door)

KATEY

Hi Amy, what's up?

JACKIE

Hi Amy, Guess what? I gotta a new bike this week, you have to see it!

AMY

Okay I will, but I have school right now so you two take care of Haley alright?

KATEY and JACKIE

Okay, bye!

(The girls scamper off and takes HALEY from AMY

MRS. MONTY

Those two will be hard to control today, but I'm on edge today and nervous of taking them outside. Have you heard of the horrors on the news?

AMY

Who hasn't? (Referring to JASON) and I've been more than informed about it.

MRS. MONTY

Honestly, how can someone sleep in their bed knowing there's another insane killer out there? First it was the Loomis and Macher family and that Mickey boy. Then that Bridger fellow and the Roberts and Walker kids to follow suit! His mother committed suicide after she heard what he did. She couldn't stand the thought of her precious Charlie being a serial killer. He was a good person I thought, always willing to cut the grass or lend a hand in the yard. Such a sad ending for him, so young..

JASON

Only the truly evil die young Mrs. Monty, the evil faces little justice, the innocent suffer harshly and the good live to regret everything.

(AMY shoots him look of confusion and then turns back to )

AMY

(Changing the subject) Okay, I have everything in the bag, bottles, diapers, her blanket and her medication for that nose. She needs it at 11 and 3. Aunt Sidney can't come and pick her up so I'll come and get her when school ends okay? (Kisses HALEY on the cheek) Bye bye missy.

(HALEY and MRS. MONTY wave and AMY and JASON start walking down the road)

AMY

That was... quite the speech, some twisted horror movie philosophy?

JASON

You might say that... but I believe it though

AMY

Sure you do, you'll believe anything and that includes Jennifer Jenner when she said she'd go on a study date with you and how'd that work out for you?

JASON

I ended up in the library bathroom with my soaking wet homework...

AMY

And...

JASON

(Embarrassed) and no pants

AMY

Exactly, if you wouldn't have been so...

(They both stop at the house that is covered with cops, ambulances, T.V. reporters, bystanders and police tape. AMY shudders)

JASON

(Whipping out his camera) Come on let's get closer; I may do a last minute topic change!

AMY

Jase, come on we'll be late and anyways it's a closed crime scene.

(JASON grabs her hand and pulls her along. The two fight their ways through the crowd to the front. We see reporters and cops; we follow one cop to where JUDY and DEWEY are standing around)

DEWEY

Two kids dead, no signs of robbery or drugs or anything. No doubt these kids didn't know their killer...

JUDY

A regular "Ghost face case" eh chief? Bringing back some bad memories too?

DEWEY

(Looks at her sternly) Moving on (walks up to a policeman with a notepad in hand) Joe!

JOE

Yes, chief?

DEWEY

Have the parents of the victims been contacted?

JOE

Yes sir,

DEWEY

I want an autopsy on each of them for any DNA evidence at...

(POLICEMAN calls from the side of the house)

POLICEMAN

Chief!

DEWEY

What's wrong?

POLICEMAN

I need help I've got the kids scared stiff in here and they won't move or speak

DEWEY

Be right there (To JOE) Keep the press back and the kids out of media's eye, I'll see if I can get some statements from the two of them. Then I want you to deliver them to their parents and then have them put under protection. There's a killer out there and we don't know what he's after!

JOE

Yes sir.

(DEWEY walks toward the side entrance of the house, as he passes one of the parents is being interviewed by a crowd of reporters and we pick up some of the conversation as he walks)

MRS. JORDON

Yes it was a quiet night and we were having date night, we came home because Katelyn hadn't picked up our calls because the line was busy and the boys needed to say good night to us...

(We fade past and AMY is standing with JASON who is begging a police officer to let him through)

POLICEMAN

No way in hell kid, it's a closed crime scene.

JASON

But...

POLICEMAN

I couldn't care less about your project kid now move along

JASON

But

(AMY grabs him and drags him through the crowd. The two of them go past the media and towards the news van. Someone spots her and immediately recognizes her)

REPORTER 1

Miss Bridger over here (Runs up to her and shoves a microphone in her face. AMY looks startled and angry)

Are there any thoughts on this massacre?

AMY

No! Leave me alone! F off

(More REPORTERS join in the questioning and AMY tries to shield her face)

REPORTER 2

Is it true you live with celebrity victim Sidney Prescott, survivor of the first Woodsboro massacre?

REPORTER 3

How does it feel that someone is copy catting the events your father started?

REPORTER 4

Is it true you are the basterd child of Roman Bridger, writer, director and the illegitiment niece to Sidney Prescott?

REPORTER 5

Did you know Jill Roberts at all?

(JASON steps between AMY and the cameras)

JASON

F*** off you guys, she's not taking questions from you guys

(The reporters pause and then continue to press. AMY crouches down behind JASON and tries to press her hands against her ears as the voices overwhelm her. Out of nowhere some hands grab her and pull her into the van. The van is full of T.V equipment and papers. She struggles until a pregnant GALE WEATHERS releases AMY from her grasp. She pants and relaxes)

AMY

Thank you Gale

GALE

No problem Amy. I've been there, done that. I've overwhelmed celebrities until they've practically collapsed or fricken lost their heads. Jennifer Aniston practically ran me down with her car when I asked her about her divorce from Brad Pitt.

AMY

Ouch. (Pauses) I'm surprised you're not asking me questions for yet another "Gale Weathers" book. I'd expect you to be at your computer or begging your husband to get you behind the lines

GALE

I guess the hormones have made me soft in the head besides I know better than to mess with a Prescott; my jaw's taken multiple assaults from your aunt.

AMY

Oh yes how far are you?

GALE

Eight months.

AMY

I assume you and Dewey are ecstatic?

GALE

Never happier

AMY

Bit nervous too?

GALE

(Pauses for a moment) yes

AMY

You're not alone. Aunt Sidney was a bundle nerves and then some when Haley came.

GALE

How is she by the way?

AMY

(Hesitant and biting her lip) Uhhhhhh... Okay but unlike you she's gone on to write really boring psychological and parenting novels...

GALE

Poor thing, that's every writer's nightmare. Speaking of which, I know you're going to hate me but... (Takes out a notepad) can I just get a few comments about the murders, I mean your dad...

(A bang at the side door and both sigh in relief. AMY opens the door and finds JUDY standing by)

JUDY

Miss Bridger, I've got your photographer friend out here. He's acting really weird I can't tell if he's trying to ask me something or to hit on me. I need both of you out of here, he's interfering with police business and frankly being a pain in the ass

AMY

(Climbing out of the van) Don't worry you kind of get used to it, I'll get him out of here.

JUDY

Thank you and we've shooed the media away for you.

AMY

Thank you.

(GALE also climbs out of the van with difficulty, but JUDY helps her)

GALE

(Hint of distaste) Thank you Judy

JUDY

Watching out for the Riley bloodline

(GALE struggles along after AMY until AMY grabs JASON who is still bugging a cop for chance to get behind the lines.)

AMY

Come on Jason let's go before you end up in prison.

GALE

Please Amy just a few words, I'd like your unique perspective.

AMY

(Growing rage) What perspective? I have nothing to add! I'm no different than anyone else! Just because my parents were murderers doesn't...

(DEWEY calls from the doorway)

DEWEY

Is there anyone who can help me? I've got two frightened kids here who won't budge. Where are the parents?

COP 1

Not available chief, we need statements from them.

DEWEY

How long will that take?

AMY

I can help Chief Riley.

DEWEY

Let her through, these kids need help

(COP 1 leads AMY, JASON tries to follow but a cop keeps him back and lets AMY under the tape and to the side entrance of the house. She tip toes through the wrecked house with COP 1 until she finds DEWEY with a crying BEN and a shaken JOSEPH.)

AMY

Hi boys, come here (At first the boys cringe but slowly come over to AMY. She picks up BEN and grabs JOSEPH's hand) Are you two gonna be okay? (They shake their heads anxiously) Come on let's get out of the house into the backyard for a second okay?

(AMY begins leading the kids out to the back of the house and they sit on the stoop together.)

AMY

(To DEWEY) Can we get blankets and maybe a snack for them?

DEWEY

Sure,

(DEWEY walks into the house and AMY sits on the stoop with the boys. She brushes JOSEPH's hair out of his face)

AMY

I can vouch that no kid should go through what you two went through.

(She holds tightly to JOSEPH for a moment and holds BEN under her second arm. The two begin crying and shaking under her arms. DEWEY watches from a distance in the sliding glass window and sighs. AMY turns her head from cradling the boys to meet DEWEY's gaze, she gives a forced smile. She slowly pats the boys and then walks up to the door and opens it.)

AMY

Dewey you can't get statements from them now. It would be a fricken sin. They need rest, food and privacy. Can you give them that?!

DEWEY

But...

AMY

I know they are the key witnesses, but look at them, they've been to hell and back. No five or six year old should live through this! (Sighs) I can speak from experience... in a way. When they're ready to talk they will, it's not like other witnesses, you can't force it out of them...

DEWEY

(Sighs) Alright

AMY

Give it a few days or so, take them to a psychiatrist or have them draw pictures, just find alternate ways than taking them into a windowless room with cops forcing info out of them. Know how terrifying that is?

DEWEY

Alright and you...you...

AMY

I am heading to school with Jason, and you need to keep your wife out of my face and off her feet in her condition. Alright?

DEWEY

Okay, I will and thanks for helping out.

AMY

No problem, I better get Jase out of here before one of your officers shoots him.

(AMY goes through the house and out the side door, walking out of the yard and towards the car still in the doorway. She steps on some glass and notices something odd. Stained to the glass is red droplets and next to it is a scrap of black cloth)

AMY

Hey Officer Judy?

JUDY

Yeah?

AMY

I think I've got some evidence for you.

(JUDY walks over and examines the blood)

JUDY

Perfect, thanks Amy

AMY

If I'm not mistaken, the killer rammed into the house and climbed out this window. Check the dashboard for blood, no one gets out of any car crash like this unscathed. Meanwhile, I am gonna get Jason out of here and head to school.

JUDY

Alright, sounds good and thanks for your help

AMY

Later

(AMY walks from the car, under the police tape towards Jason, who is trying to convince yet another cop for help. AMY walks up to JASON)

AMY

(Grabbing him by the shirt and starts to drag him) Come on Kubrick, let's go

JASON

But

AMY

Seriously, you're more annoying than Gale Weathers or any other reporters. You're being a real pain in the ass. Now let's go.

(The two start walking away from the scene, when they bump into MRS. JORDAN)

MRS. JORDAN

I'm so sorry you two

AMY

No problem, how are you feeling Mrs. Jordon?

MRS. JORDON

Awful

AMY

I can imagine...

MRS. JORDAN

Murder once again rears its' ugly head again in Woodsboro (Shudders) Anyways, C-Can you watch the boys for a little while after school? It'll only be for a little while, we have some insurance matters to take care of.

AMY

Anything for you right now Ms. J. I'll take them over to my house and try to distract them from this. What time?

After school

AMY

I'll swing by after I pick up Haley.

MRS. JORDAN

Thank you Amy, you are a life saver.

AMY

Like I said to Chief Dewey, nobody should have to go through this despite what my aunt has... you know...

Thank you for your help. I'll come and get them at 5-ish

AMY

Sounds fine, now if you'll excuse us Jason and I have to get to school or we are screwed.

Of course go on

(AMY and JASON start running down the street, shudders and turns toward the house. AMY and JASON run towards WOODSBORO High school. It is the same as in the previous movies. A couple of kids hang around the front steps as AMY and JASON race up into the school. We follow AMY through the halls as she stops at her locker to drag her books into her bag. She has typical teen age things in her locker. Suddenly, the locker door slams in her face. Her boyfriend PETER gives her a smile and a kiss. AMY pulls back in a faze)

PETER

Sorry, I...I just wanted to surprise you

(AMY continues to seem fazed)

PETER

What's wrong?

AMY

M-My finger's caught in the door

PETER

(Trying to help her) Oh God I-I'm sorry I was trying t-to be, you know,

AMY

(Getting her finger free) Don't worry (She grabs his collar and returns the kiss.) I appreciate it and... (She continues to make out with him)

(A set of twins, AMANDA and ELLIE, walk by they giggle at the couple)

AMANDA

Hey, you two! Can we break the lip lock to ask a question?

(AMY and PETER break up and smooth themselves up, quite embarrassed)

AMY

Okay shoot

ELLIE

Are you going to Jaycee's party? Her parents are leaving town for the weekend and she's practically invited half the school to her house. Majority, the football team and swimming team, including Bradley Conley, oh what a body... What a , you should totally ask him out!

(Both girls squeal)

AMY

I don't know if you two noticed, when you interrupted me I had my tongue half way down his throat. Why would I ask him out?

AMANDA

Well...In case he ...you know cheats or whatever

PETER

(Takes it lightly) Would I cheat when I love to do this? (He grabs AMY and forces her against the lockers and kisses her aggressively. AMY presses back for a second)

AMY

I know the real reason you two want me to hit on Bradley. Because Amanda is too shy to talk to him and Ellie wants his best friend or Peter . Sorry Ellie, he's mine. (Goes back to kissing)

(JACOB and NATHAN, PETER's friends walks up. NATHAN's a kind of Jokester with the dirty sense of humor and JACOB is an athletic type who would rather fight first and ask questions later. Both of them are laughing)

NATHAN

Hey you two, get a room.

(Enter ANDREW GREGSON; he's a real snarky jerk and a big bully)

ANDREW

Yeah in the morgue cause that's where you'll end up Peter if you keep dating a Prescott

JACOB

(Shoves ANDREW'S shoulder) F*** Off or I'll make you eat those words.

ANDREW

Better than her saliva, I bet she's got her mouth poisoned or dagger in her sleeve

PETER

Can you be any more of a d***?

AMY

Bite me, Gregson. (JACOB is collaring ANDREW by this point) Chill out Jacob he's just being a d***. (JACOB releases him but not without a hard shove)

ANDREW

I'd be better careful, tick her off and I'll end up with knife in the back and my guts on her porch like Katelyn Meeks.

AMY

Shut up and get lost.

(ANDREW shuffles off and JACOB slams his fist into the locker)

AMY

Chill out Jake. Some people become d***s over time, others are born like that. He's a special case, He was mutated by the devil and leads the other d**** of the world with his idiotic voice and smug ego

(Up walks MELANIE, ROBYN and JEN, AMY's friends. All are pretty girls and hang out with each other)

MELANIE

Which is exactly why all the other d**** of the school worship him

JEN

And how he hasn't been able to get a date in 15 years.

NATHAN

Because he uses that d*** to...

ROBYN

So what's going on with you?

AMY

Well I had to keep Jase from being arrested this morning, helped out the chief, found some key pieces of blood evidence from a car crash and I have to watch the star witnesses of a double homicide after school, if you call that a successful morning.

ROBYN

You're kidding right? Did those kids say anything, did they see anything?

AMY

(Rolling her eyes) Oh come on you guys. In a place like Woodsboro, murder should be nothing new. And this doesn't mean I have some weird connection with homicides just because of my aunt and family?

NATHAN

Actually... (JACOB slugs him in the arm) Fine whatever, but it's true.

AMY

(Frustrated) Can I please go ten minutes without hearing blood, murder, or Ghostface?!

NATHAN

(Whispers to JACOB) She just said them.

JACOB

Shut up!

ANDREW

(From down the hall) Blood, Murder, Ghostface, Homicide, Stab 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Bridger, Prescott

AMY

SHUT UP! You D****!

TEACHER 1

Both of you shut up and get to class.

AMY

Yes sir. (Turns to PETER) I'll see you later okay?

PETER

Okay (kisses her and walks off)

AMY

I'll see you guys later

(She walks off separately from her friends as the bell rings for class. AMY walks by the bust of ARTHUR HIMBRY and walks out to the fountain in the front courtyard. She opens a notebook and begins to read peacefully. Someone moves along the tree line, viewing AMY. She looks up for a moment and behind her)

AMY

(To herself) Man I gotta stop doing this! There is nobody watching me

(AMY's phone lights up, she answers it)

AMY

Hello?

VOICE

Are you sure about that?

(AMY drops her phone into the fountain and practically screams, but bites her hand to keep herself from yelling out. Her books fall to the ground. She slowly backs away and runs for the school. She runs down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. She holds herself on the sink for a minute and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She sees a stall door swaying back and forth. She turns around and washes her face, trying to bring herself together. When she looks back up she's sees GHOSTFACE in the mirror. She turns around and screams. GHOSTFACE runs toward her and she runs at him and slides under him, knocking him off his feet. She stands up again and bolts through the door right into the principal.)

MR. JAMIESON

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Where's the fire Miss Bridger?

AMY

H-he's b-back...

Who?

AMY

G-ghost f-face he-he attacked me in the bathroom.

Let me see

AMY

(Trying to grab him) Wait, don't... (but the principal pushes past her and enters the bathroom)

(Amy waits for a moment and then she hears laughter. AMY pushes her way back into the bathroom)

There's your Ghostface

(The heap of black rags reveals ANDREW rubbing his side from being tripped. AMY walks up to him and grabs the cloak and his voice changer app on his phone falls to the floor with AMY's number punched in. P***** off she turns on her heels and walks out of the bathroom.)

(She storms down the hall to the courtyard. She scoops up her phone from the fountain and throws it into the surrounding trees.)

AMY

Son of a... I wish he would just drop dead! (Out loud) Hey Ghostface! If you're listening. Are you? Show your damned face! If you are starting another murder spree leave us out of it.(a shot of students in a class watching) Stop it alright, it's been there DONE THAT! It's tiring, it's old, it's stale. It's a repeat. DROP DEAD you bastard! (She kicks some garbage on the ground and storms back into the school. She walks by the janitor mopping the floor.)

Hey Les... new hat?

(JANITOR nods slightly but continues mopping)

Stay fit. You might want to check the halls later for blood when I strangle Andrew.

(The JANITOR chuckles and continues to mop. AMY pops her headphones in and goes back to her locker. A paper of Warning, He who knocks on this door ends up dead with a Prescott written in red ink. She rips it off and stares angrily down the hall. She walks down hall and tosses the paper in the trash can on her way. She waits patiently outside her film class. Once everyone exits, AMY sits in the back with her headphones in. JASON walks in and sits next to her. She gives him a small smile.)

JASON

I want you to see the pictures I got.

AMY

(Removing her headphones) That depends, are they the ones you took of Haley and the neighbourhood or the murder scene?

JASON

Come on, look here, the body bags here are...

(AMY rolls her eyes and puts her headphones back in. She puts her face down and prays that no one notices her. The teacher, MR. CAMPBELL brings his books in and sets them down on the desk. He looks to his overly excited class)

MR. CAMPBELL

Alright everyone, I know due to recent events you would like to talk about horror movies, but we're going to continue with the analysis of documentaries, specifically Man On Wire directed by James Marsh and I want you to takes notes on the relationship of the pride of The WTC towers and how this can relate to the disaster and significance of the 9/11 attacks.

(The entire class groans and whips out the books. puts on the projector and the movie begins. AMY begins doodling on her notebook and she sighs softly. She begins drawing Ghostface. Once she has the mask laid out, she takes a red pen and begins to draw red drips all over the mask. She then draws a noose around its neck, a knife in his head and writes REDRUM next to the picture. She starts on a fresh page and begins to write out the psychotic profile of each of the serial killers. Next to BILLY's name, jealousy, parental issues, abandonment, mama's boy, possibly based on Norman Bates. Cause of Death: Shot through the head and stabbed with umbrella. Next to STU's, she writes psychotic, thrived on fear, perverted, possibly a bully. Cause of Death: Electrocuted by TV. Next MRS. LOOMIS she writes the "Mrs. Bates" grief stricken, overprotective mama, psychosis and deranged. Cause of Death: Shot through the head and throat. She continues with all the killers out and at the bottom of the page she writes, ALL BURNING IN HELL!, including her own father.)

(The bell rings eventually and she walks away from the door with her headphones in. Scene Change: She's walking away from the school and goes to pick up HALEY. She pauses before putting HALEY in the stroller.)

AMY

We're never going to be normal kids. We have too much limelight. You're lucky you can't remember much anyways. Your Mommy's too special...

(She puts HALEY in a stroller and begins to walk down the street alone. She begins whistling the Time Warp from Rocky Horror. She goes up to the Jordon family house and picks up the boys. The two of them hardly look at her as they walk up the street to the PRESCOTT house. She opens the door and brings the kids in)

AMY

(gently) Do you guys want a snack or something?

(SEAN and BEN shake their heads and sit on the stairs. She brings HALEY into the kitchen and she puts a pot on for dinner.)

AMY

Come on guys, the toys are in the nursery.

(All of them walk up the stairs and go into HALEY's room. AMY gets out an assortment of toys and places HALEY in the centre of the room. She begins to enact a scene to make HALEY giggle. She brings out a stuffed elephant and tries to make BEN smile.)

AMY

(in high pitched voice) Hi, my name is Ellie, do you have extra trunk space?

(BEN hardly laughs)

AMY

Come on buddy (BEN begins to suck his thumb and clings to his blanket. She brings another animal out and tries to make him smile) Ted the tiger doesn't think stripes are his style. How about polka dots? (BEN just holds his blanket)

JOSEPH

Where's the bathroom?

AMY

Over here buddy (She gets up and guides him and shuts the door. He goes back to HALEY and BEN. HALEY is messing around with a dollhouse and AMY accompanies her. She keeps staring at BEN, who just curls up in a ball and lies down in a heap. HALEY babbles and plays on the floor. A blood curdling scream! HALEY starts crying and AMY runs out. She finds JOSEPH curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, gaping at AMY's open door.)

AMY

Joseph what's wrong!

(JOSEPH points at the open door. AMY stares at her open closet door. She stares and sees her Ghostface mask on top of a pair of boots that makes it look like he's crouching. Close-up and cut. )

(AMY enters the police station with a stroller and BEN and JOSEPH trailing with some supplies. JUDY notices them and walks toward her.)

JUDY

Amy? What are you doing? What's with the junk?

AMY

Hi Judy, I need to see the chief.

JUDY

He's a...

AMY

It involves the murder case.

JUDY

Oh...

AMY

You may want to get a camera.

(AMY pushes by JUDY and goes down the hall with the kids. She knocks on the door and DEWEY opens the door)

DEWEY

Can I...

AMY

You need to see this...

(DEWEY can barely talk when AMY pulls the kids in and sets up a small house with little figurines and brings the boys in. JUDY comes in with a recorder and camera.)

AMY

Lock the door. (JUDY does so and DEWEY sets up the camera)

(For the next scene we see it from the view of the camera. AMY hands HALEY to JUDY and leans down in front of the camera.)

AMY

Woodsboro Police Department, witnesses Ben and Joseph Jordon aged 5 and 6 to double homicide. My name is Amy Bridger-Prescott, supervising is Chief Dewey Riley and Deputy Judy Hicks. Witness and valid testimony, this is credible evidence...

(AMY turns back from the camera and sits down next to the little house facing the camera)

AMY

Okay boys walk us through the night Katelyn babysat you.

(The next scene has the boys re-enacting the night before. It gets more haunting as they build up to murder.)

(BEN brings a car up and drives it through the front door)

BEN

Then Katelyn screamed.

(Close-up on the toys as JOSEPH and BEN re-create their encounter. The toys are matched up with footage of the actual event)

JOSEPH

(re-creating the growling voice) I'm not a monster kid...I'm much worse...

AMY (on camera)

Show him...

(BEN fumbles into his blanket and shows the blood stain for the camera)

DEWEY (on camera)

Oh my God!

AMY

And who did this, what was the monster wearing?

(JOSEPH holds up the Ghostface mask.)

JUDY

Oh my...

(Camera cuts out to static. Pull out from the camera screen, DEWEY, JUDY and AMY, holding HALEY watching the footage.) (The camera follows AMY who watches JOSEPH read to BEN in the interrogation room.)

JUDY

I was right! It is a Ghostface case.

AMY

I'm more terrified the fact that Jason was right.

DEWEY

(scratching his head) What do you mean?

AMY

He says this is it. The final sequel, the sixth and concluding chapter of a mass murder spree.

DEWEY

But why let the kids live? That's what I want to know!

AMY

Something Jason could answer, not me.

(Suddenly SIDNEY bursts through in flurry.)

SIDNEY

Oh thank god! (She's flustered and crying a bit. She takes HALEY from AMY's arms) Amy what the hell are you doing? I come home to an over boiling pot and you don't even leave a note. I find you with my baby and two little boys and a bunch of junk from our house I thought we were robbed and you were planning to burn the house down...

AMY

(defending herself) Hey I sent you a text.

SIDNEY

My phone died, why are you here?

AMY

Dewey needed to get the information from the boys. It involves the...

SIDNEY

I don't care what the reason was... (She fumbles with HALEY) Now let's go, I have to start dinner...

AMY

But...

SIDNEY

(in no mood to fight) Pick up the junk and get the stroller and the boys. I'll be in the car. Hi Dewey, Hi Judy (Both wave subtly)

(Once SIDNEY exits and the room is quiet for a moment.)

DEWEY

Is she okay?

AMY

I think so, she's been really tired lately and she kind of zones out once in awhile. She's gaining weight and hardly talks about anything besides her books. I think its the stress or something.

DEWEY

Have you suggested her going to a doctor?

AMY

I...

(Suddenly an officer bursts in)

OFFICER

Chief?!

DEWEY

What's wrong?

OFFICER

Your wife and Sidney Prescott are having an argument in the parking lot and I'm worried it's gonna get ugly.

(DEWEY jumps back up and follows the officer out. JUDY follows close behind. AMY goes into the interrogation room and gathers the boys.)

AMY

Come on guys, let's get you home

BEN

But home is where the monster lives...

(She leans down to BEN's level.)

AMY

Ben, that monster is gone

BEN

How do you know?

AMY

(swallows hard) I don't, but the next few days are going to be scary. (Pulls him into a hug) You're going to stay with your grandma in another town. He won't find you there.

BEN

How can you be sure?

AMY

Because I'm sure he's not done here.

(Scene change. AMY walks out with the stroller and boys and see SIDNEY and GALE practically at each other's throats. HALEY's crying and DEWEY's holding back GALE while JUDY holds SIDNEY)

SIDNEY

I don't care if you're pregnent, ask me one more time about murder and so help me...

GALE

All I asked is...

SIDNEY

I don't have any comment for the last time leave my family alone

(AMY shields the boys when GALE notices her and the boys. She changes her direction.)

GALE

Amy, can I please get your...

(AMY Noticing the state that Sidney is in, ignores GALE and goes over to take HALEY from her arms. She begins bouncing HALEY to calm her down and guides the boys to the car. She turns back to SIDNEY who's crying into her hands, embarrassed)

SIDNEY

I-I'm sorry Gale, I'm just t-tired.

(GALE nods slowly as SIDNEY clambers into the car, allowing AMY to drive.)

GALE

Wait, Amy! (runs toward her)

AMY

(Sighing) I don't have anything to add.

GALE

It's not that...(goes into a whisper) get Sidney checked out by a doctor something is seriously wrong with her.

AMY

Noted, We gotta go now.

(AMY helps the boys into the van and then hops into the front seat)

AMY

Let's go.

(SIDNEY backs out of the parking lot and they go home in silence. SIDNEY drops the boys off and AMY gets out with them. She kneels down to the boy's level)

AMY

Be safe (She hugs the boys) You can go away now and forget all about this. They will leave you alone.

BEN

Why can't I? I can't stop thinking about this? What about the monster? Why?

AMY

I...I don't know, just don't know... But you will (and mouths) I hope.

(AMY gets up and hops into the car. A shot of the boys is seen from the back of the car window. Scene transition and SIDNEY is chopping tomatoes in an almost robotic manner. HALEY is crawling along the floor after a windup toy. AMY's at the table doing homework and every so often goes down to wind the toy for the baby. The house phone rings and AMY gets up to recieve the call)

AMY

Prescotts

JASON

Hey heard you were at the police station today. What did you download?

AMY

(Leaving the kitchen as passes by MICHAEL who got home early. She climbs the stairs and sits on the top step.) Very funny, I was there for serious reasons.

JASON (Cut to him in his room, typing on the computer)

Such as...?

AMY

The murder investigation

JASON

I KNEW IT! Those kids can't stay quiet for very long.

AMY

Shut up you know I know how murder can weigh on someone's mind and on kids no less. This isn't just some big event, this real. You do know about post-traumatic stress disorder?

JASON

Well yeah...

AMY

That's what happens to people they're trapped in their own self-made hell and it's exhausting as well as harmful to family life.

JASON

You speak as if from experience.

AMY

Yeah I mean... (Crash heard downstairs and voices and she lowers her voice) I think that Aunt Sidney may have it.

JASON

Are you serious?

AMY

You sound surprised. How could someone whose been to hell and back, more times than any human can count not come through this unscathed. She nearly started a fight with Gale Weathers-Riley today.

JASON

The tension between them is well known...

AMY

This wasn't like regular hate or tension between them, I genuinely believed that Sidney was going to fight Gale. A pregnant Gale no less. I seriously think she was going hurt her and the baby.

(More commotion downstairs, but AMY still ignores it.)

JASON

I'm sure you're exaggerating.

MICHAEL (offscreen)

No Sidney don't!

AMY

I'll call you back. (She tosses the phone on the stairs and runs into the kitchen. She runs in to see MICHAEL holding HALEY out of reach of broken glass and SIDNEY standing very phased clutching a knife. MICHAEL's hand is bleeding slightly and SIDNEY is crying. She drops the knife and runs from the room sobbing.)

MICHAEL

(hands HALEY to AMY as he goes after SIDNEY and bandages.) Sidney...Sidney I'm sorry honey?

(AMY is left to clean up. She pulls JASON up on the phone.)

JASON

What happened?

AMY

Let's just say I'm more convinced that she needs professional help.

(Scene Cut and AMY is prepping for bed. Sh sees SIDNEY through the mirror, putting HALEY to bed. AMY brushes her teeth and spits blood into the sink, more than before. She reaches into her mouth and checks her gums. She suddenly gets a blinding pain and she keels over the sink gagging harshly. SIDNEY rushes to her side as AMY vomits blood into the sink. Possible almost Kubrick shot where the blood hits the lens of the camera. MICHAEL also comes in with a bandaged hand and holds her hair up as she vomits. Once she is done she rests her head on the sink)

SIDNEY

Oh gawd! Call an ambulance Michael, she could've been stabbed or run over by...by...or...or caught some virus. She could die! We have to get her to a hospital, she could be whithering from the inside out and...

AMY

(panting) I wasn't stabbed or hit by anything. I thought it was just virus. I would like to go to the ER because my stomach is killing me.

MICHAEL

It's okay Sidney, she'll be alright.

SIDNEY

How can you say that, she could've...

(AMY groans and vomits a bit more.)

MICHAEL

I'll grab Haley and we'll head to the hospital together.

(SIDNEY seems to shake off her panic slightly and hands a cup to AMY and guides her to the car. MICHAEL comes out with HALEY and locks the door. The perspective of the family is watched by an unknown assailant. Once the car pulls out, the figure emerges from the bushes and walks across the lawn, past the Prescott home and down the street. Heavy breathing as he approaches one house. He peers into the window and dials a number before pressing call)

(Scene Transition: AMY's sitting on the bed in the hospital, vomiting into a bucket. SIDNEY waits anxiously next to her and MICHAEL is bouncing and walking around with a sleeping HALEY. DOCTOR comes in)

DOCTOR

Amelia Bridger Prescott?

(AMY is about to answer but vomits again)

DOCTOR

(Patting her on the back) Take it easy.

SIDNEY

So what is it, a stab wound? A...a

MICHAEL

A stomach virus?

SIDNEY

A slit in the stomach? Is her stomach digesting itself? Is she...?

DOCTOR

(Examining a clipboard) None of the above, it's hematemesis, an ulcer in her stomach

SIDNEY

Oh... is she is she?

DOCTOR

She'll be fine Mrs. Prescott, fortunately it was discovered early and is very treatable. A combination of medications and antacids will make sure she fully recovers and she'll be up and running in no time, but the vomiting will happen a few times as she recovers.

MICHAEL

But she will be okay?

DOCTOR

Oh definitely, she'll be fine, but she will need to take it easy for a bit.

AMY

(Spits out some blood) That won't be a problem. Looks like Peter won't be locking lips with me anytime soon.

SIDNEY

This is not a joke Amy, you could've seriously been hurt

AMY

By what? It's an ulcer, I can't control that, it's inside me!

SIDNEY

It could've been infected or (breaks down)

(SIDNEY still sobbing uncontrollably and puts her hand to her mouth to muffle her sounds. the DOCTOR takes a long look at her before handing the perscription to MICHAEL. He leans in closely and whispers.)

DOCTOR

I'm going to give you a professional opinion, I recommend getting her to a psychologists soon. Clearly she's suffering from something...

AMY

Don't have to tell me twice.

(Cut to the car ride home. SIDNEY has pulled herself together enough as AMY looks on from the back seat.)

AMY

It's ghostface isn't it?

SIDNEY

What?

AMY

Is the reason you're so anxious and scared?

SIDNEY

No, no, what are you talking about?

AMY

Is it Ghostface? Is that the... (Looks out the window to see sirens and police tape next door) OH My...

(MICHAEL tries to park put a cop comes up to the window.)

MICHAEL

What's going on?

OFFICER

Double homicide, are you the family that lives in the house next door?

MICHAEL

Yes, That's us.

OFFICER

Where have you been?

MICHAEL

Hospital, my niece has an ulcer.

OFFICER

You have evidence of the visit?

(AMY reaches out to show her hospital bracelette)

OFFICER

And all of you were there, including the infant?

MICHAEL

Yes sir, we never left each other's sight.

AMY

Is this related in any way...

OFFICER

Classified information young lady. Did any of you see something suspicious outside your house?

MICHAEL

No, Amy?

AMY

Too busy throwing up to notice

OFFICER

How about you Mrs. Prescott?

(SIDNEY doesn't respond, her eyes are glazed over and she looks like she's hyperventilating.

MICHAEL

Honey...(tapping her shoulder) Honey...

(SIDNEY shrieks and practically hits MICHAEL in his face. Her face suddenly shifts and she seems normal again)

SIDNEY

Sorry, what?

OFFICER

DId you happen to anything suspicious at you house earlier this evening?

SIDNEY

No, no, no, gawd no

OFFICER

You may want to find somewhere else to sleep tonight. We don't know where the assailant is and it is possible that he or she is seeking refuge in your house.

SIDNEY

Oh my...

MICHAEL

Calm down, it'll be okay

SIDNEY

No, no, NO! It's not gonna be okay! There's another murderer running around and you haven't done s*** to find them. I don't know who it is, but it seems this town is obsessed with murder! Why can't you just leave our family alone. (She begins sobbing into her hands) Gawd, somebody kill me!

(SCENE change AMY is signing into the doctor's office. SIDNEY is sitting with HALEY in a chair. HALEY dribbles and puts the rattle in her mouth. AMY begins drawing and continues to look up at SIDNEY)

AMY

I"m sorry Aunt Sidney, but I'm scared for you and so is everyone else. Even Gale Weathers.

SIDNEY

Gal knows nothing about us except what she makes up in her books and stories.

AMY

Regardless this guy is supposed to be really good and hopefully he can help with your...(She bites her lip) Anxiety.

SECRETARY

Sidney Prescott.

(SIDNEY stands up and hands HALEY to to AMY. SIDNEY is clearly distressed)

AMY

(Hugging her with HALEY squashed in the middle) You'll be okay, just take a few deep breaths and take one step forward.

SIDNEY

Okay...

(Cut to a blown out candle. SIDNEY comes in and sits on a chair as a doctor enters. DR. ZADLIJCK, a middle aged man, of Indian descent sits behind a desk staring at a computer screen. He adjusts his glasses and smiles when SIDNEY sits. His office is a typical psychiatry office, with a few touches of home here and there, such as the candles and certain traditional Indian statuettes. Several cases of books behind SIDNEY's head)

ZADLIJCK

Ah hello Mrs. Prescott. How are you today?

SIDNEY

Fine thank you doctor.

ZADLIJCK

I understand you are having a few problems.

SIDNEY

(Swallows hard) Yes

ZADLIJCK

Yes according to your husband, and daughter.

SIDNEY

Niece.

ZADLIJCK

I'm sorry, your niece. You've been constantly tired, suffering from extreme insomnia, anxiety/panic attacks and fits of violent outbursts is that correct?

SIDNEY

(Swallows again) Yes, I'd say that's fairly accurate.

ZADLIJCK

Well I want to tell you Sidney that everything that is said here is completely confidential so you should have no feelings of embarrassment nor pressurized to share something that you are not ready to admit. I would however like to record our sessions if you don't mind on tape so I can analyze your condition more closely? No one will know about it of course, All my patients' recordings are placed in a safe for security. Only I and the staff here have any access to either. I was hoping to run that by you, are you alright with this?

SIDNEY

I suppose so.

ZADLIJCK

(Clicking on the recording app on his iPad) So tell me dear Sidney what brings you here?

SIDNEY

Well... For the past couple of years I've been...unable to function properly. I can't sleep anymore, I'm always paranoid, afraid of my own shadow and constantly emotional. I feel depressed and then happy within seconds of each other. I don't eat much anymore, I have a hard time concentrating on my work, which is writing books. I don't give my daughter the attention she should get from her mother, I can't be intimate with my husband any longer, the closeness simply scares me and I don't even give Amy the love and attention she deserves...

ZADLIJCK

And why is that would you say?

SIDNEY

Ghost face...

ZADLIJCK

And who is this Ghost face character?

SIDNEY

Everything wrong with my life right now. The character people like to embody when they want to make my life a living hell. He is the infamous "ghost" in my life I'm sure you've heard from T.V., books and otherwise, I'm the famous Sidney Prescott. The girl who brings death wherever she goes. My name is associated with death. I dated a sociopathic serial killer...gave my virginity to him. I've lost many friends to murderous rampages and seen death first hand more times than a serial killer has. I even had my cousin and my own half-brother turn against me and try to murder me. Even now...living back where it all began, the memories are inescapable!

ZADLIJCK

I see and tell me, what kind of things trigger these memories.

SIDNEY

Many things...(Images from the previous films flash on screen as she talks) Knives...black cloaks...mirrors...guns...blood...the infamous face, costume or otherwise... Dewey and Gale Riley... My old house...my niece...

ZADLIJCK

Ah yes, now tell me about your relationship with your niece. How did you meet?

SIDNEY

It was mostly by accident. You see my... mother was a victim of a rape and she gave birth to my half brother, Roman Bridger, the director of Stab 3 and serial killer. Unknown to any of us, Roman...had a girlfriend, Lilith Carpenter for awhile and she carried his kid. She actually gave birth to Aerona...

ZADLIJCK

Who is Aerona?

SIDNEY

Amy, that was her original name, but she changed it not long ago because she wanted nothing to do with her mother, which doesn't surprise me. Anyways despite everything she'd been through, Lilith kept Amy. Lilith was a prostitute for most of her life, unable to ask Roman for child support because once he found out she was pregnant, he got a lawyer on the phone and had his rights taken away, he owed nothing to her. Eventually Lilith came after me, originally trying to find my brother for revenge, but she went after Dewey and me for killing him before she could. Anyways, I killed her in self-defense and the police contacted me telling me I now had custody of her daughter because I was the only living family member. It hasn't been easy, but we've managed.

(She sighs.)

ZADLIJCK

What is it?

SIDNEY

It's hard for her... Really hard. Sometimes I wonder if she..hides more demons than she shows. She's bothered more by them than she lets on. Much like me, she wants to be normal...but it's kind of inescapable for any of us. I worry about Haley the most, the world she'll be growing up in. No mother can prepare her own child for that.

ZADLIJCK

(chewing on his pencil) Indeed, well you may be incorrect about being able to escape Mrs. Prescott.

SIDNEY

What do you mean?

ZADLIJCK

(gets up and moves to his bookshelf, sorting through the volumes) There are plenty of ways to escape your pain, even if it is only a temporary escape. You can do this without turning to alcohol or harmful drugs. It has become clear to me that you are suffering from serious post-traumatic stress disorder. Your original experiences do haunt you and since it has been left untreated, it has gotten progressively worse through the years. (pulls out the book he likes.)

SIDNEY

What can I do?

ZADLIJCK

Many things can help you cope, but I can't go through all of them today so we can set up another session, but I can print off a list for things to try.

SIDNEY

And they will help be

ZADLIJCK

Not immediately, getting into a routine is quite difficult, but...(bites his lip) I can prescribe some drugs that can assist you in sleeping and bringing your anxiety levels down a bit...

SIDNEY

el

Is that the only way to get relief fast?

ZADLIJCK

It is the preferred method if you'd like so immediate relief. The hormone levels are clearly imbalanced in your amygdala, these drugs will even out the levels and make you feel more relaxed


End file.
